Un lugar calentito en el infierno
by MaitresseCereza
Summary: ¿Por qué Sherlock es tan insufrible? Era el pan de todos los días de John, al menos hasta que saltó de la terraza del Bart's. Sin embargo, Sherlock nunca pudo convencerlo de que era un farsante aunque trató de engañarlo con toda su alma, no podría hacerle creer que mantenía un bromance con un mentiroso. Extra publicado: Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, situaciones homoeróticas.
1. Chapter 1

**Un lugar "calentito" en el infierno**

_¿Por qué Sherlock es tan insufrible?_

Era el pan de todos los días de John, al menos hasta que Sherlock saltó de la terraza del Bart's.

Sin embargo, Sherlock nunca pudo convencerlo de que era un total farsante, aunque trató de engañarlo con toda su alma, no podría hacerle creer que mantenía un bromance con un mentiroso.

Desde entonces sus días se volvieron negros como el carbón, no podía estar en Baker Street sin pensar en ello, de hecho, pensó seriamente en regresar a Afganistán. Pero, ¿a hacer qué?

_Pregunta estúpida_, le habría dicho Sherlock.

Él era nada más ni nada menos que un médico militar, para coronar: un capitán del ejército británico. Estaba sobre-cualificado. Incluso podría emplearse en Bart's. Pero en realidad no podía. Sobra decir que cada rincón de Londres le recordaba intensamente, profundamente al que había sido su compañero de apartamento. Ni siquiera podía entrar a la red sin que lo ahogara un gigantesco nudo en la garganta.

El mundo no podría borrar a Sherlock Holmes así, de un plumazo. No, definitivamente no y no. Molly lo sabía, la señora Hudson lo sabía, el dueño del café en el que nunca le cobraban… incluso Lestrade, en algún plácido rincón de su cerebro, libre de resentimiento y envidias. Lo sabían.

Ni hablar de Mycroft. Él podía limpiar el nombre de su hermano, indudablemente. Con una orden suya todo el tiraje que empañaba el honor de Sherlock pudo ir directo al incinerador.

Estaba a punto de volverse loco. De nuevo. La ansiedad, el insomnio, los deseos infaustos… Ah, y la más horrenda de las frases: "_¿Y si hubiera…?_" con todas sus variaciones.

_¿Y si no hubiera contestado la llamada según la cual la señora Hudson estaba herida?_

_¿Y si me hubiera quedado con Sherlock?_

_¿Y si el taxi hubiera ido un poco más rápido?_

_¿Y si hubiera corrido para amortiguar la caída de Sherlock?_

_¿Y si hubiera… ¿y si le hubieras dicho lo mucho que lo querías?_

Esa voz, de nuevo en su cabeza. Era él mismo recriminándose. Lo que más pesaba en el pecho del doctor era eso. Nunca le dijo qué tan importante que era para él.

La primera vez que lo vio, sentado frente al microscopio… nunca hubiera podido adivinar que le haría tanta falta.

_Pero… basta de lamentaciones, John. Lo que no le dijiste, no se lo dirás nunca. Así que esto se resume a si puedes vivir con ello o no. Tienes alternativas. El suicidio siempre es una opción._

Obviamente John no era tan trágico como para lanzarse del mismo punto de la terraza del hospital que Holmes, a mitad de la noche, envuelto en un halo de romanticismo. Sonrió internamente al pensarlo.

_Entonces, tú eres Julieta, ¿no, Sherlock?, después de todo, te mataste antes. Y yo… bueno, yo sería Romeo, ¿qué te parece?_

No, no había sobrevivido a Afganistán para dejarse morir en Londres, y menos aún por causa de un hombre.

Lo que sí haría es desembarazarse de una vez por todas de ese vacío que amenazaba con devorarlo desde adentro. Y lo haría a la antigua.

-Por mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.-Declaró en voz alta- Probablemente el hombre más inteligente, presumido y cretino que este par de milenios haya visto o verá.- Parafraseó los recuerdos de Mycroft:

"_Sherlock, mi hermano, él tiene la mente de un científico o un filósofo -…- cuando niño, él quería ser un pirata, ¿sabes?_"

Un pirata… un ladrón, un embustero con la habilidad suficiente para hacer creer al mundo que estaba muerto. El único capaz de embarrar su propio nombre, junto con una profesión sui géneris que él mismo había inventado: _Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo ha muerto, señoras y señores. ¿Y saben qué? Es una mentira. Todo es una mentira._

Esa era su esperanza.

Que realmente no estuviera muerto. A pesar de haber sentido su pulso yerto y haberse ensuciado de la sangre que brotaba del cráneo de Sherlock, una parte de sí se negaba a creer que realmente había desaparecido.

-Así que, mi querido John… ¿tan rápido planeas olvidarme?- Un par de ojos claros lo miraban desde un ángulo de aproximadamente -65 grados con respecto a su posición y el tronco en el que estaba recostado; el doctor miró de reojo a su costado, estaba algo bebido y los colores se habían subido a su rostro hace varios minutos ya.

-Oh, genial.-exclamó cerrando los ojos y apretando sus sienes entre sus dedos.- No solo la voz en mi cabeza, ¿ahora también delirium tremens?- Sherlock sonrió- ¿O eres un fantasma? Ni siquiera muerto renuncias a jugar con mi cerebro.

Sherlock se tardó en responder, con la rodilla clavada en el césped mientras trataba de descifrar las etiquetas de las botellas a la escasa luz de una farola alta que pretendía iluminar el cuadrante entero.

-Oh, por favor. Dime que no pensabas matarte. Tan lindo de tu parte.- Dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Si vas a seguir burlándote, te recomiendo que regreses al agujero trans-dimensional de donde saliste.

-Si con _agujero trans-dimensional_ te refieres a Irene Alder, déjame decirte, que pese a su trabajo, ella es una dama en el sentido más amplio del término.- Le respondió con un mohín de disgusto.- Vine a hacerte compañía, dado que armaste esta fiestecilla… precisamente a tres pasos de mi lápida.- Especificó enarcando las cejas en un fingido gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Es?

-Fue-corrigió- fue una gran dama.

- Entonces, dime… ¿por qué te mataste?

Pero Sherlock no siguió el hilo de la conversación.

-Esto de regresar de la tumba es divertido. Casi épico, ¿qué tal? ¿No soy un fantasma atractivo?

-Y uno bastante molesto, también.-rezongó antes de llevarse el pico de la botella a los labios. Era la última vez que se lamentaba tanto y de paso, mientras planeaba la borrachera que iba a llevar a cabo en el cementerio, hizo votos solemnes para el resto de su vida que constituían básicamente en una renuncia total a todo, -absolutamente todo- lo que llevara el grupo –OH (1) en su fórmula química.

-Vamos, John.-le dijo mientras le arrebataba la botella de Chivas Regal, de la cual el doctor llevaba ya tres cuartos dentro.- No pensarás acabarte todo esto tu solo. No sobrevivirías.- Entonces inició un incómodo recuento de todo lo que Watson había adquirido para la velada especial.

-Veamos, veamos…- rumió en tanto se acomodaba junto a John. El doctor estaba al borde del colapso hace días, así que el calor que emanaba de la arropada figura le pareció otro de los síntomas de delirio.- No te alejes, no soy un zombie. No voy a comerte, ni nada por el estilo. Soy un fantasma, ¿recuerdas?- Le pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro, rodeándolo.- Chivas, hummm… correcto; 100 Fuegos, humm… Watson… ¿Tequila Silver? -Creo que puedo oír los gritos de socorro provenientes de tu hígado.

-No, no puedes.

-Claro que sí.

No le dio tiempo a replicar nuevamente, Sherlock ya tenía su oreja en el reborde costal derecho de Watson, sin querer, había vencido la inercia del doctor, quedando sobre él.- Ahí lo tienes, rugiendo… Oh, espera, eso es tu estómago.- le miró con reproche- no comes. Puedo notar tus costillas, incluso por sobre la lana.

-¿Pero qué…?- Sherlock, al fantasma o bien producto de su enlutada imaginación estaba pasándose de la raya.- ¡Suficiente!- Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero fracasó y Sherlock quedó paralelo al cuerpo del doctor.

-No era para tanto, John. –Le dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro con total seriedad. Si me acompañas a Baker Street te lo contaré todo. Por cierto, estoy muy molesto contigo. No tenías que autodestruirte así.

Tiró de él para levantarlo del suelo, John no podía conservar el equilibrio por sí mismo, así que se dio modos para acomodarlo contra su costado para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Oh, no olvidemos esto.- dijo mientras agarraba las botellas, una casi vacía y otras dos sin abrir.- Creo que la señora Hudson estará complacida de poder custodiar esto.

Mientras caminaban, algo tambaleantes por causa de Watson, Sherlock retomó la conversación.

-Todo era mentira. Un gran y prolijo truco de magia.

-¿Entonces realmente no estás muerto?

-Watson… No.- Sherlock entornó los ojos.- Te lo demostraré,-dijo mientras lo giraba violentamente.

Una vez concluido el beso, John aún podía notar el calor de los labios de su compañero contra los suyos propios, tan delgados, antaño austeros y ahora demandantes. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando la botella de 100 Fuegos cayó al césped, y gracias al cielo que quedó en el césped porque de chocar contra el cemento los hubiera bañado a los dos.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Convencido?-Preguntó el detective relamiéndose los labios con un deje de satisfacción.

-…-

Sherlock no vio venir el derechazo que le dio de lleno al rostro. De su nariz fluyó un intenso caudal de sangre y afortunadamente el quejido consecuente se atascó en su garganta.

-Muy convencido. Gracias, Sherlock. Fui tu viuda por… ¿cuánto tiempo? Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo. Al infierno contigo. Acaso crees que e…-

Como por arte de magia los signos de la borrachera desaparecieron del doctor mientras Sherlock inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetándose el tabique, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Oh, no. No hagas eso, sólo conseguirás tragar tu propia sangre, se coagulará dentro y con algo de suerte, te provocará una infección intestinal. ¿Acaso el gran Sherlock Holmes no lo sabe todo? Aunque definitivamente te mereces un edema.

Las siguientes dos horas de camino las hicieron a pie, acompañadas de un monólogo del Dr. Watson que exaltaba el por qué el único detective consultor del mundo merecía un lugar "calentito" en el infierno.

**Notas**

( (1) Grupo –OH, también conocido como radical OH, grupo hidroxilo, grupo oxidrilo… Grupo funcional característico de los alcoholes, en general y el más conocido, etanol: C2H6O

Non… really? ¿Mil trescientas palabras para llegar a un simple beso? Ni qué Gakuen Heaven. Por eso quiero hacer un extra de leemon puro, duro contra el muro, liso contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento… ok, la última creo que no. Ahora, hay un problema: a pesar de haber leído los libros, fanfics; visto las películas y -recientemente- la serie, no sé quién va arriba. ¡Ilumíname, oh gran Morzat!

Espero poder sanear ese problema pronto, caso contrario, me quedaré con las ganas y eso no es bueno, nada bueno para mí (además de ser una gran vergüenza para una persona que clasifica como seme-uke a cuanto espécimen masculino pasa por sus narices).

A lo que voy es: John debería ser el seme, es decir, veterano de guerra, doctor sobre-cualificado, notablemente mayor que Sherlock y definitivamente más experimentado en ese campo que él. Y por otro lado el detective… es más alto. Sí, ese es mi argumento. Además, tiene una personalidad más dominante y está claramente acostumbrado a hacer lo que le da la gana con todo y todos los que le rodean.

Un abrazo-Grinch navideño.


	2. Extra

**Extra**

-Ah, y para finalizar: Sherlock, tú no sabes besar.

John terminó con la observación cargada de la última dosis de resentimiento frente al timbre del 221B de Baker Street. Era la cereza del pastel.

Sherlock se lo había aguantado todo calladito, pero eso último tocó un nervio.

-_Era mi primer beso. Bueno, uno de los primeros… es decir, con un hombre_- Pensó mientras la cerradura cedía para dejarlos entrar.- Sí, John. Tú sabes de eso más que yo. Mis dedos no alcanzan para contar las mujeres que te has llevado a la cama, y por mi va bien si te olvidas de ese beso.- Le dijo cortante.

-No te portes como una niña.- replicó molesto. Entre los dos habían dado de baja a la botella de Chivas y también la de ron, mientras que la de Silver se había quedado rezagada _y entera_ en algún punto desconocido del camino.

-¡Entonces, enséñame!-le gritó.

John no se hizo de rogar.

No habían llegado a las escaleras y ya lo tenía sujeto de las solapas del abrigo, empotrándolo en la pared con un golpe seco y obligándolo a inclinarse para recibir su boca.

Un roce suave para empezar, luego delineó los labios fríos de Sherlock, que se abrieron para liberar un jadeo.

-Así,- le susurró- sin prisas.

Las manos del detective recorrieron de arriba abajo la espalda del doctor, sobre el saco grueso de lana podía sentir el calor y los músculos firmes que Watson había recuperado en su intento de regresar a ser el que era antes.

Entre tanto, el rubio besaba ligeramente los labios entreabiertos de Holmes, descendiendo por las comisuras, llegando a la barbilla y describiendo una curva por la piel que cubría la palpitante yugular. Se deshizo de la bufanda tan característica de su compañero y la arrojó al suelo sin pensarlo, para seguir el recorrido hacia la clavícula y presionando sus caderas contra la incipiente, pero inminente erección del detective.

Sherlock buscó la boca de John por instinto, pero fue frenado sobre la marcha.

-Pacientemente, si te apresuras no vas a llegar a nada.

Exactamente, ¿a _dónde_ quería llegar?

No lo sabía, pero sus manos habían alcanzado los consistentes glúteos del doctor y no pudo evitar sujetarlos con fuerza hacia sí, rozando una vez más el par de erecciones necesitadas urgentemente de atención.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana la señora Hudson dormía profundamente, tal vez soñaba con la época en la que su querido esposo llegaba a casa tras un largo viaje y le regalaba toda clase de joyas y vestidos de diseñador, después de llenar de plomo a un par de críos de lengua larga, así que no escuchó el escándalo del vestíbulo.

John sujetaba la erección del detective con una mano, que alcanzaba ya su punto máximo y comenzaba a derramar pequeñas gotas de preseminal.

-No te corras, Sherlock.-Le ordenó apretando con fuerza la base del miembro. La ira se había esfumado hace mucho, en la mente del doctor predominaba el deseo. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado a la mitad de la noche, agitado y perlado de sudor frío, huyendo de sueños malsanos, tristes y algunos perturbadoramente húmedos?

Sueños que involucraban al detective, por supuesto. Una parte de su cerebro aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que Sherlock estaba ahí, frente a él, intentando no gritar por la fuerte presión alrededor de su hombría. Si eso era un sueño, por el amor del cielo que nunca acabara.

Se deshizo como pudo de la estorbosa ropa del detective, dejándolo únicamente con la camisa desabrochada y procedió a prepararlo. Afortunadamente, Sherlock era alto y con levantar una pierna para rodear la cadera de John, su entrada estaba más que dispuesta.

Las reiteradas intromisiones de los dedos de Jonh vencieron la resistencia del pelinegro, uno, dos, tres dedos dentro para llegar a ese punto que lo hizo gemir lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar el _click_ del interruptor de la habitación de la anciana vecina de la señora Hudson.

-¡Ah, John!, por favor…-Suplicó indicándole que era suficiente.

-Ahora respira profundo, apenas te dolerá.- Era exactamente lo mismo que decía a punto de aplicar una inyección, pero no reparó en ello.

-¡Espera John!- Sherlock experimentó un destello de lucidez mental y, alcanzando su abrigo que había ido a dar en las escaleras, rebuscó hasta hallar una cajita de la cual sacó una hilera de profilácticos almacenados en pequeños sobrecitos plateados.

_Sí, sexo seguro. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?_

Sherlock desgarró uno de los sobres con los dientes: muy idiota de su parte, se suponía que él era el genio. Lo desenrolló a lo largo del miembro de John y ni bien terminado el trabajo, este comenzó a embestir lentamente para luego acelerar la cadencia.

John entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sherlock y llevó sus manos juntas por encima de la cabeza del detective. Se veía tan bien con esa piel pálida, los pómulos altos y ruborizados, los labios enrojecidos, los rizos húmedos cayéndole desordenados por la frente, y su interior tan estrecho y virgen…

-Oh, John más… profundo.

Los gemidos iban y venían, lo realmente sorprendente es que la señora Hudson no se hubiera despertado, John trató de tardar lo más posible, es decir, hasta que la erección de Sherlock hubo detonado entre los dos, salpicando incluso el papel tapiz.

Una vez superados los estragos del orgasmo, John retiró su miembro del interior de Sherlock y se deshizo adecuadamente del preservativo utilizado. Incluso tras esto, los dos quedaron varios minutos enlazados en los brazos del otro, de pie, contra la pared.

-Sherlock…

-¿Sí?

-¿No se supone que eras virgen?

-Hasta hace media hora, sí.

-¿Y qué hacían esos preservativos en tu abrigo?

-Oh, no es el mío: se lo cambié a Mycroft mientras almorzábamos hoy. En realidad, andaba tras esto.- Dijo sacando un increíblemente diminuto dispositivo USB.

-_Ah, menos mal._-Pensó.

-De todas formas, quedan dos.-Declaró besando al exmilitar y obligándolo a echarse a gatas sobre los peldaños de la escalera.-Ahora es mi turno, a ver si he aprendido bien.

John pudo atisbar una encantadora sonrisa adornando el rostro de su mejor amigo justo antes de sentir una nueva erección contra su trasero.

-Eres peor que un adolescente.

-Te va a encantar.- Dijo extrayendo inadecuadamente otro profiláctico.

Y le encantó.

Naturalmente no era su primera vez, por supuesto que no. Entre sus más que calientes compañeros y el sol sofocante de Afganistán, había conocido todo tipo de placeres, pero ninguno como este. Sentir al hombre que sabía cómo arrebatarle todo, desde un beso hasta el alma de tanta tristeza, arremetiendo con fuerza en su interior y frotando su hombría con manos inexpertas, jadeos y gemidos sordos chocando contra su cuello y las ocasionales mordidas a lo largo del mismo; era el todo que llenaba el vacío de tantos meses y que en su momento amenazó con corroerle la vida.

Si algo era cierto, es que no volverían a ver el vestíbulo del 221B de Baker Street de la misma forma.

~.~.~.~

**Notas**

_Cereza escribió este casi doble lime/leemon etílico, aunque no tan explícito, sin fundamento e inverosímil, mientras se atragantaba con galletas de animalitos y escuchaba Fever una y otra vez. Bendito Adam */*_

_Gracias a Karrera y a Adrel, que expusieron sus posturas respecto a la gran problemática titulada: "¿Quién carajos va arriba?"_

_Como ven, aún no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión. Espero que la 4ta y 5ta temporada nos den más pistas al respecto._

_Un abrazo navideño -bastante- atrasado y espero que se emborrachen como Dios manda en fin de año._

**Epílogo**

A la mañana siguiente la señora Hudson sirvió el té para tres cortado con un chorrito de leche en la sala de estar, sorprendida por la amabilidad, el excelente humor y la más que notoria sonrisa del mayor de los Holmes, que invitaba reiteradamente a su hermanito y al doctor a sentarse, mientras que estos se negaban reiterada y rotundamente a hacerlo.

_Besos,_

_Cereza_


End file.
